RESONANCE!
by Blackwolf0603
Summary: It's now time for STARISH to take on the roll of being the senior with the help of Quartet Night. Meet RESONANCE! a girl idol group that are the new underlings! They are prodigies of music, unique and talented! But if they are that great, why are they underlings? What sad pasts loom over their shoulders?
1. Meet your seniors!

**I DO NOT OWN UTA NO PRINCESAMA BUT I DO OWN THE OCs AND THE SONGS! (YES! I WRITE THE SONGS IN THIS STORY FOR MY OC's GROUP!) ALSO AI MIKAZE IS NOT A ROBOT!**

* * *

"Ehhhh?! We're going to be seniors?!" STARISH exclaimed, their eyes widening. The famous idol group- STARISH- were called to Shining's office to discuss something, only that something was an offer- no, rather _order _to be seniors.

"I believe it's time for STARISH to step up an become seniors~!" Shining announced, jumping on top of his desk.

"And _we_ are supposed to help you!" a voice said from the doorway, only to see the ex-seniors to STARISH, Quartet Night.

"R-Rei-chan?!" Ittoki asked, it had been a while since STARISH had seen their former sempais, and now together they'd be seniors.

"I've asked Quartet Night to help you succeed in being a proper senior! You are being given the responsibility in helping another idol grow!And you **must **do it properly!" Shining explained, spinning on the table before leaping out of the window.

"Everyone, follow me!" Ringo instructed, the two idol groups followed the cross dressing man out of Shining's office.

* * *

"Oh girls!" Ringo shouted as he and the idols walked through the hall and into a large room with two green couches, on the couches sat a group of 5 girls.

"Ringo-sensei!" One girl with midnight black hair stood up, a happy grin appeared on her face.

"Aki-chan, it's nice to see you! Anyhow, these are your seniors, STARISH and Quartet Night. Seniors, this are your underlings, RESONANCE" the pink haired idol explained.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Setsuko Yamasaki, the 'leader' of RESONANCE, but I basically keep everyone in check and that they are all following their schedules" A girl, well, rather _woman_ explained. She has shoulder length white hair that framed her face and was in a messy style, also with emerald green eyes she looked very beautiful.

"How old are you?" Masato questioned, most likely because Setsuko looked very mature.

"I'm 17, but I entered Saotome Academy at around 15" Setsuko answered, looking the serious looking man in the eyes.

"Girls, aren't you going to introduce yourselves?" Ringo encouraged,

"Ok! I'm Akira Mizuno, I'm 16 and I entered the academy at 14, it's nice to meet you" A girl with mid back black hair and cheerful golden eyes said.

"Hello~ I'm Masami Ochida! I'm also 16 and entered the academy at 14! I'm striving to be the best idol I can!" A girl with red auburn that was about an inch or two past her shoulders with a side bang on the left and purple eyes exclaimed.

"Kotone Suzumura, I'm 15 and entered at 13. Pleased to meet you" A young girl with deep, dark brown hair that was mistakable for black and was mid back spoke, she also had a side bang but on the right and had heterochromatic eyes, her left eyes was grey while her right eye was green.

"Geez, I'm always last~" The last girl with lilac hair that was slightly longer than mid back, and was in a braid. She also has deep blue eyes.

"Anyways, I am Yume Hanami! Nice to meet you!" Yume winked.

* * *

"So RESONANCE? Do you want to meet your sempais?" Ringo asked as most of the group nodded except for that "Of course!" or "Yes!" from Akira, Masami and Yume.

"But we already know who everyone is" Kotone spoke, she had a quiet but mature tone. Some members STARISH and Quartet Night blinked for a second before realizing 'Oh wait! We're idols! Hehe', yeah..

"I know Koto-chan, and don't worry, I won't tell~" Ringo said, bringing a finger to his lips before glancing at a member of Quartet Night.

"Eh?.. Ohhhhh" Yume giggled, knowing Kotone and Akira had, well... Secret admirations for some of their new seniors.

"Moving on, RESONANCE debuted two years, but certain... Incidents... Had proponed them from continuing as idols until now," Ringo explained while RESONANCE's gaze had dropped to the floor for a split second before returning to Ringo.

"Furthermore, you should know, these girls are prodigies. And Setsuko, Akira and Kotone have graduated with very high marks, but all of them have worked very hard" the cross dressing idol explained more.

"Ringo-sensei, your spoiling us" Setsuko claimed while lightly smiling,

"But it's true!" Ringo said.

"But girls, even if _some of you_ graduated at the top, you must respect your seniors. Now, Setsuko, your with Reiji Kotobuki, Ittoki Otoya and Tokiya Ichinose,"

Setsuko looked at her seniors, lightly bowing her head.

"Akira, your with Ranmaru Kurosaki, Ren Jinguji and Masato Hijirikawa,"

Akira's eyes widened as she blushed, glancing at her sempais. (AN: Hint! Hint!)

"Masami, Yume, you _both_ are with Camus and Cecil Aijima,"

Masami and Yume glanced at eachother before looking at Ringo, giving him the 'are you SERIOUS?!' look.

"And Kotone, your with Ai Mikaze, Syo Kurusu and Natsuki Shinomiya,"

Kotone did nothing really besides stare at her seniors from the couch she sat at.

"Now that we're done with that, let's get you in your rooms, see you later everyone!" Ringo then waved before exciting out the door, leaving the idols with eachother.

* * *

"So, where are your rooms?" Ren asked, RESONANCE's attention was directed to Ren,

"Oh, well... We don't know, hehehe" Akira rubbed the back of her head, Quartet Night and STARISH sweatdropped.

"We should probably go look then. It can't be helped" Tokiya said, everyone else agreed. And with that, all the groups left to go room hunting!

* * *

"Hey! Your..." Syo said, pointing at the female idol with heterochromatic eyes,

"Kotone Suzumura, come with us" Ai cut in so Syo didn't have to play the 'guess the idol' game, even though they introduced themselves.

Kotone stood up then quickly moved to the side before she could get glomped by a yellow glob named Natsuki Shinomiya.

The cute loving idol ran into a wall, but quickly recovered and gazed at his new underling.

"Koto-chan, your so.. CUTE!" Natsuki ran for Kotone again but was stopped... Yet _again_ by his childhood friend,

"Natsuki! We just met her! She- Eh?! Where did she go?! Ai too?!" Syo looked around but couldn't spot his former senior and new underling.

"That's ok Syo! Your cute too!" Natsuki quickly hugged Syo while he protested,

"Natsuki! Let me go!".

* * *

"Are you sure it's ok to leave them behind, sempai?" Kotone asked, the two walked down the hall of the dormitories.

"Yes, those two idiots can find us back later" Ai answered, glancing at his underling.

"I can't seem to- There it is" Kotone said, pointing at boxes in front of a door of a dorm. Looking at the side of the door, she also saw her name carved into a metal nameplate.

"That's peculiar, we're in the boys dormitories" Ai commented,

"Your also right across the hall, probably to keep an eye on me" Kotone sighed.

Kotone turned the knob of her door, stepping inside of her dorm which was an empty room except for a bed, desk, table with chairs and a couch.

"This is big..." Kotone looked around the room in... Amazment? Shock?

"I can't see what's special about this room, I'm guessing your past rooms were smaller?" Ai asked as Kotone nodded, her eyes still scanning the room.

"I can trust that you can unpack yourself. I'll be down in my dorm if you need my assistance" Ai explained, exciting the room but then said

"I would also like a performance from you later, Tsukimiya-sensei informed us that you all preformed 4 jobs today".

Kotone closed her eyes, sighing, before reopening them. Moving some of her hair from her face she walked outside her dorm, grabbing a box she mumbled

"Well don't I have some work to do".

* * *

"I can't believe your dorm is only a few doors down, and in the boy's dormitories!" Ittoki exclaimed, carrying a box into Setsuko's new dorm.

"I've heard these dorms are used for "special uses", of course, I would never had though this would be a special use" Tokiya commented, following behind Ittoki with a box in his arms.

"Thank you again, I didn't really want to impose but.." Setsuko said,

"It's ok Setsu-chan! it's only a senior helping out his underlings!" Reiji said, placing a case on the ground carefully.

"You play violin, Setsuko?" Ittoki asked, Setsuko nodded.

The white haired 17 year old opened her case to reveal a very nice and clean violin, lifting it under her chin, as well as lifting her bow, she began to play a few lines.

The seniors clapped after Setsuko had finished,

"That was very nice, Setsu-chan!" Reiji complimented.

"How long have you been playing?" Tokiya asked,

"Hmmm, about... Since I was 12, so a while now" Setsuko explained, placing her precious violin and bow in it's case.

"Anycase, I need to start _unpacking_" she then said,

"I want to help too!" Ittoki exclaimed while the other two nodded,

"Ok, ok. Then let's start!".

* * *

It was now night time at Shining Agency. All the seniors and underlings were in there rooms, asleep, or at least most of them.

"I can't believe I got stuck with you" Masami grumbled from her bed,

"Hey! I'm not happy about this either! But we've got no choice!" Yume yelled back, she was sat up, unbraiding her long hair.

"Even if we're in the same group, we're polar opposites. Your... _girly_, and I may be too but I like my tom boy clothes! You have everything neat and I'm better off not so much! Your-" Masami rambled.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it! ugh!" Yume collapsed on her bed, Masami then shot up.

She searched her desk for something before taking out a roll of tape, dashing over to the middle of the room, she placed the tape in the floor from the door to the wall of the other side.

"There! How's this? You don't move any of your stuff on my side, or posters on my side of the wall, then we'll be even!" Masami declared, tossing the tape in her desk.

"Sounds good" Yume gave a thumbs up,

"But let's get to bed! I'll beat!".


	2. Talented but hazardous

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter! By the way, this is an IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE so PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Some chapters of this story may take longer than others to update because I WILL ****WRITE ****the songs for RESONANCE. Yes, they are my OWN songs and not copied off anything! How can I write songs? if you ask, I'm a musican and have been since I was 7!**

**So yeah, my music is very important to me. I'd rather if you were every going to use any of my songs to ask for my permission first! THANK YOU! :)**

**ALSO: I am starting high school in August! and my family has some health issues going on, so I need to help out more. And during that time, and even in general, it's not easy to have to update now SIX stories! So I'm SO SORRY if I am not updating some of my other stories, but I AM working on it! Ok, see ya!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**~Blackwolf0603**

* * *

It was early in the morning, members of STARISH and Quartet Night walked to the dining room for breakfast, sniffing a delicious aroma in the air as they got closer.

"Hey, do you two smell that?" Ranmaru asked, stopping to sniff the air,

"Huh?" Ren and Masato stiffed the air too before their eyes widened.

"It smells... Amazing" Masato commented,

"It smells like meat" Ranmaru stated, walking through the doors of the dining room with his now fellow seniors.

* * *

"Good morning sempai!" Akira yelled to her seniors, who just walked through the door. She then placed a few plates at a table as well as utensils.

"Good morning little flower" Ren greeted, winking at his underling.

"Ren! Masato! Ran-Ran!" Reiji shouted from across the room, rushing over to the idols.

"What's all this?" Masato asked,

"Our underlings are cooking breakfast for us" Reiji explained.

"Amazing!" a yell echoed through the dining room, coming from the kitchen.

"Setsuko and Kotone are mainly cooking, I'm cutting ingredients here and there, and also placing plates on the table" Akira commented,

"What about the other two?" a voice asked from the table, everyone turned their heads to see Ai.

"Oh, well... The last time we let them cook, they destroyed the kitchen" Akira explained, nervously smiling.

"Go ahead and sit down, breakfast will be out soon" Akira said before leaving into the kitchen.

* * *

"This is really good!" Ittoki shouted from his seat, after taking a bite of his food.

"I hope it wasn't any trouble doing this" Cecil said,

"It wasn't at all, besides, we take turns making breakfast for eachother" Setsuko explained, taking some food into her mouth.

"Kotone, didn't you say you wanted to play something for us?" Setsuko asked the girl seated across from her,

"Yes" Kotone stood up, walking over to the sleek black grand piano. Sitting down, she opened a book on the music rack.

Dragging her fingers across the keys, she began to play her piece. STARISH and Quartet Night watched in awe at her advanced piano skills, but RESONANCE was not too surprised but still listened to their groupmate's beautiful playing.

Finishing the last note, Kotone moved her hands from the keys, stood up and walked back to the table, taking her seat.

Everyone else in the room clapped,

"Thank was amazing, Kotone-chan!" Ittoki commented, Kotone nodded her head.

"Thank you" she said, relaxing a bit.

"That was Mozart's Rondo Alla Turca, right?" Tokiya asked

"That's right" Kotone answered.

"Now that song takes me ba-" Akira was cut off to hear another voice from the dining room entrance.

* * *

"I haven't heard you play in a while Kotone-chan! That was very good!"

It was Ringo-sensei, behind her stood a girl with reddish-orange hair and golden eyes.

"Haruka-chan, these are your new underlings, as well as STARISH's and Quartet Night's. RESONANCE, this is STARISH's composer, Nanami Haruka" Ringo introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you!" Nanami bowed,

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Setsuko Yamasaki" Setsuko smiled at the shy composer.

"Akira Mizuno, Nice to meet you sempai!" Akira cheered,

"Hiya! Masami Ochida!" Masami waved.

"Kotone Suzumura, It's nice to meet you too" Kotone quietly stated,

"And I'm Yume Hanami!" Yume grinned.

"Are you hungry? Even so, come join us!" Akira invited,

"It's ok, I have to get to an appointment, goodbye, it was nice meeting you" And with that, Nanami was starting to leave.

"Wait Haruka-chan!" Ringo yelled, he then looked back at the idols.

"Seniors! Check your underling's rooms, back at the academy they were potential health hazards, bye!" and the pink haired idol left too.

* * *

"H-Health hazards?!" Syo yelled, all the senior's attention was directed to RESONANCE.

"Girls, plan B" Akira muttered,

"RUNNNNN!" Masami screamed, as Yume, Akira, Kotone and herself made a dash for it.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Setsuko yelled after her group.

* * *

"Setsu-chan, why aren't you running too?" Reiji asked,

"Because I don't have a deadly and disastrous room, mine's only a bit messy, you can go ahead and check" Setsuko said, searching her pocket for the key to her room.

"That's ok, Ringo-chan gave me a spare key to your room" Reiji took out a silver key that was ingraved 'S.Y.'.

"Oh, and Ranmaru, Ren, Masato, Akira is probably outside, up in a tree" Setsuko directed,

"Camus, Cecil, Yume is probably under someone's bed. And Masami... Look in the washer or dryer in the laundry room, I assure  you she's there" the seniors to Masami and Yume gave the 'what the hell' look. Of course a washer or dryer was an unusual place to hide.

"And Ai, Natsuki, Syo, behind any furniture and in a corner. Also **be careful** while in Kotone's room, it's wasn't potential, Shining brought in a private health inspector and it really was a health hazard" Setsuko sighed, watching Kotone's sempai's eyes widen.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of dishes, go ahead and go hunt for them" Setsuko said as the seniors thanked her and started their search, while Setsuko's seniors checked her room.


	3. Why we've stalled

**I DO NOT OWN UTA NO PRICE-SAMA BUT I DO OWN THE OCs AND RESONANCE'S SONGS!**

* * *

"Sheesh! I don't have time to search for a stupid underling" Ranmaru grumbled, leading the small team of himself, Ren and Masato through the forest outside the agency.

"Kurosaki-san, we can continue the search if you don't want to participate, Ranmaru frowned.

"It's not th-" the rock loving idol yelled, but halted his words when they heard a melody echo through the trees.

_'La, la, la, la-la-la. La, la, la, lu-u-u' _

The seniors followed the voice to see their underling, Akira Mizuno, laying back on a tree branch.

The golden eyed girl continued to hum, unknown to her that her seniors were nearby.

"You know, you have a lovely voice" Ren complimented, Akira looked down to see her seniors. She panicked, trying to escape her foot caught on a branch, she flew back, expecting an impact she only felt being carried.

"Little flower~" a voice cooed, Akira opened her eyes, she saw Ren... And, well, he was sorta carrying her.

"I-I'm fine!" Akira protested, Ren placed her gently on the ground.

"Now, explain why you ran" Masato demanded,

"Would you want someone going through your room" Akira mumbled.

Her seniors sighed, Ren and Masato never thought they'd have to chase their underling. Obviously being a senior was more work then expected.

"Let's just get this over with" Ranmaru said.

* * *

An idol with brownish-black hair laid on her gray sheeted bed, sleeping. Rolling on her side, she mumbled a few words from the dream she was having.

_"Alright everyone, since it's our first day, let's all name our dreams" a pink haired teacher announced, a number of hands raised as he called on a girl with heterochromatic eyes._

_"How about you, Kotone-chan" Ringo called. The girl stood up, looking Ringo in the eyes she spoke._

_"My dream.. I want to become a great idol, to sing with both heart and soul. But I also have a second dream..." the girl turned around to look at her classmates,_

_"I want to compose a song for Ai Mikaze from Quartet Night" there was a brief silence before the class roared in laughter._

_"Ai Mikaze? Please!"_

_"Your nothing compared to him!"_

Kotone stirred, hearing voices, her multi-colored eyes fluttered open.

"What is-" Kotone yawned, rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

"We're inspecting your room!" Syo yelled at the half awake idol,

"What's there to inspect? I don't have much any ways" Kotone asked, standing up.

"Koto-chan, you have a lot of posters though, they're all idols. Hey! There's STARISH!" Natsuki shouted,

"I was also wondering what was up with this room" Syo commented.

"You also have a wide collection of albums" Ai said from the other side of the room, he was right beside a shelf of CDs.

"I... _Observe_ other idols, you could say" Kotone answered,

"Yeah, but this is a lot" Syo said,

"Syo-chan! Ai-chan! Look, Koto-chan also has a lot of awards!" Natsuki yelled, admiring the sparkling trophies and medals in a box.

"But, why aren't they out?" Natsuki asked,

"I haven't entered in any competitions since before I started attending Saotome Academy. They're just from the past" Kotone asked, gazing at her prizes.

"Let's just finish up this little 'inspection', I need to practice soon".

* * *

"Done so soon?" Setsuko asked, watching Ai, Syo and Natsuki enter the room.

"Kotone is clear, she has an acceptable room" Ai informed the leader of RESONANCE.

"Is that so, where is Kotone now?" Setsuko then asked,

"In the practice room, we heard her on the way here" Akira and her seniors entered the room as well as Masami, Yume and Camus.

"Practicing again? hehe, well that's your usual Kotone!" Yume shouted,

"Awww, I want to see!" Reiji yelled, he was also in the room.

"Then go ahead, I'm sure Kotone won't mind" Akira said,

"I wish I could, I'm helping out Setsu-chan!' Reiji said.

"On what?" Masami asked,

"An arrangement, I'm making it with the help of Reiji-sempai but it'll be stalled" Setsuko informed.

"Setsu-chan~ It's 'Rei-chan'!" Reiji playfully demanded,

"Right, right, sorry sempai" Setsu nervously laughed.

"More importantly, why will it be stalled?" Camus spoke up,

"Kotone. She refuses to sing, so until then any group songs are on hold" Setsuko told the group.

"She doesn't... Sing?" Syo questioned in confusion,

"Wait. Is Kotone a composer or an idol? I'm confused" Masato asked,

"Well, Kotone can compose but she debuted as an idol and member of RESONANCE" Setsuko answered.

"She does, and can sing. She's just.. Getting herself back together" Akira commented,

"What are you talking about?" Ranmaru asked.

"I think we shoul-" Akira stated,

"Kotone is just going to get pissed at us if we say anything now, you know" Masami said,

"I know, but we might as well tell them" Setsuko stated, standing up to face the group.

"What?" the seniors questioned,

RESONANCE, excluding Kotone, held their breaths while Setsuko spoke.

"Over a year ago. Kotone Suzumura, tried to take her own life".

* * *

The seniors gaped, eyes widened at Setsuko's words.

"W-What? S-She-" Syo stuttered from shock.

"You heard it" a voice called, everyone looked to see Kotone leaning against the door.

"Over a year ago I tried to kill myself. But don't worry... I could never try that again" and with that she walked off.

The room was silent with tension, all the seniors that were present to the confession were lost in thought with question.

"I think we should take a couple hours to think this through" Akira purposed as everyone else nodded. As Setsuko, Yume and Masami left Akira had called the seniors back to the room.

"Everyone, I'd like to share something with you. But not now. Can at least most of you meet me in my room at 7pm today?" Akira asked which the seniors agreed to before leaving as well.


End file.
